My Pervert Teacher
by Lovara
Summary: Kisah cinta antara guru dan murid. Kris x Tao. Yaoi. Oneshoot. NC. Event #CagarBudayaKT


**My Pervert Teacher**

 **.**

 **Lovara**

 **.**

 **Kristao**

 **.**

 **Yaoi/Oneshoot/Enaena**

 **.**

 **Event #CagarBudayaKT**

 **...**

Tao menguap untuk kesekian kalinya. Pelajaran kimia hari sungguh sangat membosankan. Apa untungnya jika kita mengetahui nama kimia dari garam? Memangnya jika kita ingin membeli garam, si penjual akan menanyakan nama kimianya terlebih dahulu?

Ia menatap murid kelas sebelah yang sedang berolahraga dilapangan sekolah. Sesekali Tao tersenyum saat Jongin dan Sehun melambaikan tangan mereka.

"Apa pelajaran olahraga lebih menarik daripada materi hari ini, Huang?"

Tao tersentak. Ia buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya. Disampingnya berdiri seorang pria tinggi dengan kacamata dan penggaris kayu ditangannya. Tao menelan ludahnya kasar, guru kimia mereka terkenal sangat sadis.

"Mungkin kau bisa membantu teman-teman mu menemukan jawaban dari soal didepan?"

Tao menatap papan tulis kelasnya. Perlahan ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke depan kelas. Seisi kelas memperhatikan Tao. Tao merutuk karena ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui jawaban dari semua soal-soal ini.

"Bagaimana? Kau tidak mengerti?" guru kimia Tao tiba-tiba saja sudah berada dibelakangnya. Jarak mereka sangat dekat, Tao bahkan sampai bisa merasakan wangi parfumnya.

"A—aku tidak mengerti, Saem.."

"Bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti, Huang?"

Demi semua koleksi hello kitty milik Luhan Gege nya, Tao merasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bagian belakangnya.

"Sa—saem..."

"Kau tidak mengerti semua jawaban soal ini?"

Tao menggeleng pelan.

Guru itu membimbing tangan Tao untuk mengambil sebuah kapur. Ia lalu menggenggam tangan Tao dan mulai menuliskan semua jawaban soal-soal itu. Dengan posisi mereka yang sangat dekat, Tao kembali merasakan ada benda yang cukup keras menyenggol bokongnya.

"Shit. Miliknya besar sekali" batin Tao.

Kring...Kring...

Suara bel sekolah menyelamatkan Tao. Ia hampir saja mendesah dibuatnya.

"Baiklah. Pelajaran selesai sampai hari ini. Jangan lupa persiapkan diri kalian untuk tes besok pagi"

 **...**

"Tao? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yoongi.

"Kau lihat tadi?"

Yoongi memiringkan kepalanya. "Lihat apa?"

"Kris Saem..."

"Ada apa dengan Kris Saem?" Yoongi justru bertanya.

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha menghapus ingatan tentang sesuatu yang menyentuh bokongnya tadi.

"Lupakan. Ayo kita ke kantin, aku sudah sangat lapar" ucap Tao lalu menarik tangan Yoongi.

Kantin sudah sangat ramai saat mereka berdua sampai. Tao mencari-cari tempat duduk yang nyaman. Dari kejauhan Sehun terlihat melambaikan tangannya.

"Ayo kita kesana" ajak Tao.

Ternyata Sehun tidak sendiri. Sudah ada Luhan dan Jongin disana.

"Lu Ge? Tumben kau mau makan dikantin?" ujar Tao takjub melihat kakaknya berada dikantin.

"Sehun yang memaksaku makan dikantin" jawab Luhan terdengar kesal namun wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Mereka berempat mengobrol dengan santai. Sesekali Luhan berteriak kesal karena Sehun mengambil jatah makan siangnya.

"Kau mau kemana Tao?" tanya Jongin saat melihat Tao bangkit dari kursinya.

"Aku rasa aku membutuhkan toilet sekarang" jawab Tao lalu berlari menuju toilet.

"Semoga saja toilet tidak penuh" batin Tao.

Sungguh kesialan bagi Tao, toilet didekat lapangan cukup penuh. Tao yang sudah tidak tahan ingin buang air kecil berinisiatif pergi ke toilet didekat gudang sekolah. Toilet itu sepertinya jarang digunakan.

Kali ini Tao beruntung. Toilet sepi, hanya 1 bilik kamar mandi yang tertutup. Tao tak mau ambil pusing dengannya. Ia segera menuntaskan keperluannya.

"Huang?"

Tao terkejut karena seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia langsung membalikkan badannya.

"Sa—saem?" ucap Tao terkejut melihat guru kimia nya berdiri didepannya.

Kris tersenyum samar melihat muridnya ini. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Te—tentu saja buang air kecil, Saem. Saem sendiri sedang apa disini? Bukankah sudah ada toilet untuk guru?"

Kris berjalan pelan mendekat. "Aku tidak bisa 'berkonsentrasi' jika berada ditoilet guru~"

Sepertinya hari ini Tao sering sekali menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ia perlahan mundur saat jaraknya dengan Kris cukup dekat.

"Saem mau apa?" tanya Tao gugup.

Kris mendekat dan berbisik tepat disebelah telinga Tao. "Kecil~"

"Hah?!" Tao melongo.

"Milikmu kecil~" ulang Kris.

Tao langsung menatap kebawah. Rupanya sejak tadi ia belum menutup celananya dengan benar.

"Huaaaaaaa...!"

"Kau tadi lama sekali di toilet, Tao. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoongi khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir" jawab Tao coba tenang.

Sejujurnya pikiran Tao sudah kemana-mana.

"Kecil? Dia bilang milikku kecil? Memangnya punya dia sebesar apa?" batin Tao.

Plak..

Tao menampar wajahnya sendiri. Sejak kapan dia jadi berpikiran mesum seperti Jongin?

Yoongi melihat Tao dengan raut wajah khawatir.

 **...**

Tao pikir akhir-akhir ini dia mulai gila. Sejak kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, Tao lebih sering memperhatikan Kris. Sayangnya yang Tao perhatikan bukan penjelasan dari Kris, tapi bagian tubuh Kris. Terutama bagian bawah.

"Kakinya sangat panjang, apa miliknya juga panjang?"

Atau

"Bagaimana rasanya jika jari-jari itu menyentuh milikku?"

Jdug...

Tao membenturkan kepalanya pada meja. Seisi kelas memperhatikan Tao begitu juga Kris.

"Apa ada yang salah, Huang?" tanya Kris.

"Ya Tuhan, mendengar suaranya saja sudah hampir membuatku menegang" batin Tao.

"Ti—tidak ada saem, sepertinya aku tidak enak badan. Bolehkah aku pergi ke ruang kesehatan?"

Tao segera melesat keluar kelas begitu mendapatkan ijin dari Kris.

"Kurasa aku mulai gila"

 **...**

"Permisi, aku tidak enak badan" ucap Tao begitu memasuki ruang kesehatan.

Kosong.

"Kemana dokter jaga dsini?"

Tao berjalan ke sudut ruangan, ia langsung membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang dan mulai memejamkan mata.

Dalam tidurnya, Tao merasakan ada seseorang yang tengah mengoral miliknya.

"Nggghh..."

Tao perlahan membuka matanya menyadari rasa nikmat itu terlalu nyata untuk sebuah mimpi.

"Kris Saem? Apa yang anda lakukan?" seru Tao begitu melihat Kris berada diantara kedua kakinya.

"Aahhh..."

Tao menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Kris dengan sengaja meremas kedua bola milik Tao.

"Bagaimana rasanya Huang? Apa ini nikmat?" tanya Kris sambil terus mengocok penis Tao.

"Ngghh...iyaaahh...Aahhh"

Mendengar jawaban dan desahan Tao, Kris semakin semangat memainkan penis kecil ditangannya.

"Aahhh...Saa..eemm..."

Tao meremas rambut Kris.

"Panggil namaku~"

"Krisshhh..."

"Yes baby~?"

"Aaaahhhh..."

Tao mencapai orgasme. Cairan putih memenuhi mulut Kris. Kris merangkak naik keatas tubuh Tao, ia mulai menciumi bibir kissable muridnya itu.

"Mmphhh...Mpphhh..."

Kris membagi cairan putih dimulutnya dengan Tao. Kris melepaskan ciumannya, raut wajah Tao terlihat kecewa.

"Aku tahu kau selalu memperhatikan benda besar ini" kata Kris sambil membimbing tangan Tao untuk memegang miliknya yang sudah sangat keras.

"Besar dan keras" batin Tao saat merasakan milik Kris ditangannya.

"Kau ingin melihatnya?"

Tao mengangguk samar.

Kris mengangkat tubuhnya. Ia lalu melepas gesper dan menurunkan celana serta dalaman miliknya. Mata Tao terbelalak melihat begitu besar dan panjangnya benda itu. Ia menatap miliknya yang terlihat sangat mungil dibandingkan milik Kris.

"Suka dengan yang kau lihat?"

Lagi-lagi Tao mengangguk samar.

"Masukkan dia kedalam mulut kecilmu itu sayang~" perintah Kris.

Ragu-ragu Tao mendekatkan wajahnya pada penis Kris yang mengacung tegak. Tao membuka mulutnya. Ia mulai mengulum penis Kris yang berukuran jumbo.

"Mmppp...Mphhh"

Tak sampai setengah dari penis Kris yang masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Ssshh...mulut mu pintar...sayang..."

Kris menggerakkan pinggulnya. Penis Kris semakin masuk kedalam tenggorokan Tao.

"Ohok...ohok..."

Tao tersedak saat Kris orgasme.

 **...**

Hari-hari Tao berjalan seperti biasa sejak kejadian diruang kesehatan. Hari kelas Tao mendapat giliran untuk belajar diperpustakaan sekolah.

"Carilah artikel yang memuat tentang perang dunia. Tulis garis besar artikel itu dan serahkan catatan kalian setelah pelajaran ini selesai"

Tao menggerutu pelan setelah mendengar tugas dari gurunya itu. Sejujurnya Tao paling malas untuk mencatat sesuatu.

"Kau mau bergabung dengan kami Tao?" tanya Yoongi

"Tidak usah. Aku akan mencari sendiri artikel itu" tolak Tao ramah.

Kaki Tao melangkah mengelilingi perpustakaan sekolah yang luas itu. Beberapa murid tampak sedang sibuk mencatat tugas mereka. Tao berjalan semakin jauh, kini ia sampai pada bagian sudut perpustakaan yang sangat jarang dikunjungi siswa.

Tao memperhatikan deretan buku-buku didepannya. Ia membaca dengan teliti setiap judul buku disana.

"Mencari sesuatu?"

Tao hampir saja menjatuhkan buku yang ia pegang.

"Kris saem?! Astaga anda membuatku terkejut" kata Tao.

Kris berjalan kearah Tao, tangannya terulur untuk mencapai sebuah buku yang berada dibelakang kepala Tao.

"Isi buku ini sangat membantu tugas mu" kata Kris sambil menyerahkan buku itu pada Tao.

"Eh? Terima kasih saem"

"Bantuanku ini tidak gratis Huang.."

Tao menatap Kris bingung.

Harusnya Tao tidak menerima buku dari Kris, karena bayaran yang Kris inginkan sangat gila. Tao berusaha untuk tidak mendesah. Jari-jari Kris dengen lihai memilin nipple dan meremas dadanya. Bibir tebal Kris tak henti mengecup leher jenjang Tao.

"Nnngghh..."

Tao merasakan penis Kris mulai mengeras dan menusuk-nusuk bokongnya.

"Kau merasakannya? Dia sudah terbangun" kata Kris ditengah kegiatannya.

"Aaahh~ Saem~"

Tangan Kris berpindah pada bagian selatan Tao. Kris meremas panis Tao dari luar celana. Seragam yang Tao kenakan sudah tidak beraturan lagi. Kancing kemejanya sudah terbuka semua. Untung saja Kris masih cukup pintar untuk tidak membuat tanda merah disekitar leher Tao.

"Tao? Kau dimana? Kami akan kembali ke kelas" suara Yoongi terdengar cukup dekat.

Tao segera melepaskan kulumannya pada penis Kris. Ia buru-buru merapikan seragam sekolahnya, lalu meninggalkan Kris dengan penis yang masih menegang.

"Shit," umpat Kris kesal.

"Kau darimana Tao? Kenapa wajahmu merah?" tanya Yoongi setelah berpapasan dengan Tao.

"Aku tidak enak badan. Mungkin aku akan pulang terlebih dahulu" jawab Tao.

 **...**

"Aaahh~Krisshh~"

Jam istirahat sekolah harusnya Tao berada dikantin bersama dengan teman-temannya. Tapi nyatanya sekarang ia berada di halaman belakang sekolah dengan Kris yang sedang berjongkok mengulum penisnya.

Tangan Kris meremas bokong Tao dengan gemas. Jemarinya menyusup diantara kedua bongkahan kenyal itu. Jari tengah Kris menusuk-nusuk lubang belakang Tao, membuat si empunya mendesah nikmat.

"Ugghh~Masuk...khan~"

Kris mendongak dan menatap Tao yang memasang ekspresi sayu.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, sayang?"

"Masukkan jari mu Kris~"

Jleb...

1 jari Kris masuk.

"Seperti ini?"

Tao mengangguk nikmat.

Kris menggerakkan jari-jarinya. Lubang belakang Tao seolah menghisap jari Kris agar masuk lebih ke dalam.

"Aaaahhh~"

3 jari Kris masuk. Tao berpegangan pada kedua pundak Kris. Celana yang ia pakai sudah melorot. Tao menatap gundukan besar diantara kedua kaki Kris. Tangannya bergerak perlahan mengelus gundukan itu dari luar. Tanpa perintah, Tao membuka celana Kris.

Keduanya mendesah bersamaan saat Tao menyatukan kedua penis mereka dan memijatnya. Tangan Kris tak henti memberikan kenikmatan pada bagian belakang Tao.

Kris langsung menyambar bibir Tao dengan ganas. Dihisapnya bibir bawah Tao penuh nafsu. Lidahnya bermain menggoda lidah Tao. Tao yang memang tidak pernah berciuman, kewalahan menghadapi ciuman dari Kris.

"Oohh~Kriss~"

Penis Tao mengeluarkan cairan putih dan kental. Tao orgasme. Tak lama kemudian penis Kris mencapai orgasme nya.

Keduanya terengah-engah mengambil napas. Keringat membanjiri wajah mereka. Kris mengambil sapu tangan disaku belakang celananya. Dengan telaten ia membersihkan sisa cairan mereka berdua.

Tao memperhatikan wajah Kris yang sangat tampan. Sepertinya ia mulai menyukai Kris. Merasa diperhatikan, Kris balik menatap Tao yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau milikku sekarang, Huang Zitao" bisik Kris pelan.

 **...**

"Tao, kau menyukai Kris saem?"

Brushh...

Tao menyemburkan jus yang ia minum.

"Yak! Zitao! Ini menjijikkan" umpat Sehun yang terkena semburan jus dari Tao.

"Ma—maaf Hun," ucap Tao lalu memberikan tisu pada Sehun.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Tao" desak Yoongi.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Tao balik bertanya.

"Karena cara mu menatap Kris saem berbeda" jelas Yoongi.

"Benarkah Tao? Kau menyukai guru killer itu?" ucap Jongin tidak percaya.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin aku hanya mengidolakannya?"

"Tidak ada murid yang mengidolakan guru killer, Tao" kata Sehun.

"Dan akhir-akhir ini kau sering menghilang, apa jangan-jangan kau bertemu dengan Kris saem secara diam-diam?" tebak Yoongi.

Untung saja Tao tidak sedang minum kali ini.

"Te—tentu saja tidak, untuk apa aku bertemu diam-diam dengan Kris saem?" elak Tao.

 **...**

"Tao, apa kau mau membantu ku membereskan peralatan ini?" pinta Yoongi.

Hari ini giliran kelas Tao yang menggunakan lapangan. Setelah selesai pelajaran olahraga, para murid sudah bersiap untuk berganti pakaian. Beberapa murid dengan sukarela membereskan peralatan olahraga yang mereka pakai.

Tao mengambil keranjang yang berisi tumpukan bola tenis dari tangan Yoongi.

"Aku akan meletakkan bola-bola ini ke dalam gudang. Kau bisa kembali duluan ke kelas" kata Tao.

Yoongi mengangguk. "Baiklah. Jangan lama-lama, ku dengar gudang peralatan olahraga berhantu~"

"Yak! Jangan menakut-nakuti ku!" teriak Tao kesal sementara Yoongi tertawa dengan kencang.

Selepas Yoongi pergi, Tao segera berjalan menuju gudang peralatan olahraga.

"Tidak ada hantu. Tidak ada hantu" ucap Tao saat ia memasuki gudang.

Klontang...

Tao berjengit kaget. Rupanya ia tidak sengaja menyenggol tiang besi dan membuatnya terjatuh.

"Tiang sialan, membuatku kaget saja" umpat Tao.

Tanpa Tao sadari ada sesosok bayangan yang mengikutinya masuk kedalam gudang.

Klek...

Pintu gudang tertutup rapat. Semuanya menjadi gelap gulita.

"Aaaaaa...!" teriak Tao panik.

Tao merasakan ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Si—siapa itu?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kau hantu atau manusia?" tanya Tao.

Sosok itu tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Tao yang menurutnya cukup lucu.

"Bagaimana jika aku hantu?"

Suara itu. Tao sangat hafal dengan suara itu.

"Kris saem?" ucap Tao memastikan.

Begitu mengetahui bahwa sosok itu adalah Kris, Tao langsung menubruknya.

"Saem, membuatku ketakutan setengah mati" ujar Tao.

Kris mengelus punggung Tao pelan. "Maaf."

Tao melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kris. "Saem harus dihukum karena sudah membuatku ketakutan"

"Hukum?"

Belum sempat Kris berkata lagi, Tao sudah langsung mencium bibir Kris. Dengan senang hati Kris meladeni ciuman Tao. Kris menarik punggung Tao membuat keduanya menempel dengan erat.

"Berapa waktu kita kali ini?" tanya Kris.

"Kira-kira 15 menit, Saem"

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Tao, Kris langsung membuka pakaian olahraga Tao. Ia mulai mengulum nipple Tao dengan rakus.

"Aaahhh~ Krisshhh..."

Tangan Kris masuk kedalam celana pendek yang Tao kenakan.

"Kau sudah sekeras ini Tao?" kata Kris sembari memijat penis Tao.

Kris menurunkan celana Tao. Ia membuka lebar kedua kaki Tao, posisi Tao yang kini duduk diatas meja memudahkan Kris untuk 'bekerja' dibawah sana.

Tao menutup mulutnya agar suara desahannya tidak sampai keluar gudang. Ia meremas rambut Kris menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang tengah ia rasakan.

"Terushh~ Krisss..."

Kris menelan semua cairan yang Tao keluarkan.

"Sekarang giliranku, Saem"

Tao mendorong tubuh Kris dengan keras, beruntung ada matras yang cukup tebal. Kris menatap Tao yang kini tengah membuka celana panjangnya. Muridnya itu terlihat sangat tidak sabaran.

"Pelan-pelan baby~"

"Waktu kita tidak cukup, Saem. Aku tidak ingin terlambat masuk kelas" ujar Tao yang kini sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Sangat tabu bagi Kris yang seorang seme sejati untuk mendesah keras. Meskipun nyatanya Kris ingin sekali mendesahkan nama Tao yang kini tengah mengulum penisnya.

Kris akui teknik Tao dalam mengulum tidak selihai wanita-wanita yang pernah Kris pakai untuk melampiaskan hasratnya, tapi entah kenapa Kris justru menyukai saat dimana lidah mungil Tao menyentuh penisnya.

Didepan mata Kris sudah terpampang bongkahan kenyal dengan lubang ketat yang minta dimasuki. Dibawah sana Tao masih giat mengulum dan memijat penis Kris. Kris meremas bongkahan kenyal itu, menghasilkan erangan dari Tao. Lidah Kris mulai menjilati lubang ketat milik Tao.

Bosan dengan lidah, kini Kris memasukkan 2 jari panjangnya. Kris mengutuk dalam hati, bagaimana bisa Tao memiliki lubang seketat ini. Bagaimana jika nanti penisnya yang masuk kedalam? Apakah rasanya sama seperti lubang wanita panggilan diluar sana.

 **...**

"Tao!"

Tao yang sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya, berhenti dan menoleh. Rupanya teman satu kelas Luhan yang memanggil.

"Yixing Ge? Ada apa?" tanya Tao sopan.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya apa kau tahu dimana ruangan Kris saem? Aku lupa dimana ruangannya"

"Aku akan mengantar mu, Ge" kata Tao menawarkan.

"Terima kasih Tao~" ucap Yixing sambil memeluk Tao.

Entah kenapa ruangan milik Kris terletak sangat jauh dengan ruangan guru lainnya. Mungkin ini sebabnya Yixing sering melupakan ruangan Kris.

Tok...tok...

Tao mengetuk pintu ruangan Kris.

"Masuk"

Terdengar suara Kris dari dalam.

"Saem, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan saem" kata Tao setelah membuka pintunya.

"Kris..!" panggil Yixing langsung.

Tao terkejut mendengar Yixing yang memanggil nama Kris tanpa embel-embel. Sepertinya Yixing juga cukup dekat dengan Kris, terlihat saat mereka mengobrol kini.

"Ma—maaf saem, saya permisi" ucap Tao tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kris langsung pergi.

"Mungkin kah mereka memiliki hubungan?" batin Tao.

 **...**

Setelah kejadian itu, Tao terkesan menghindari Kris. Saat pelajaran pun, Tao lebih memilih untuk berada diruang kesehatan.

"Kau sakit lagi Tao?" tanya Junmyeon guru yang bertugas diruang kesehatan.

"Sepertinya aku tidak enak badan," jawab Tao.

"Kau harusnya pergi kerumah sakit, Tao" usul Junmyeon.

"Tidak mau. Rumah sakit menyeramkan" jawab Tao.

"Kau pikir kau bocah berumur 5 tahun yang takut dengan suasana rumah sakit?"

Junmyeon menyentil dahi Tao pelan.

"Aww... Saem, ini sakit" erang Tao.

"Jangan berlebihan Tao, aku tidak memukulmu dengan palu"

Brak...

Pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka dengan kasar.

"Kris/Kris saem?!" seru Tao dan Junmyeon bersamaan.

"Kau. Cepat ikut aku" kata Kris yang langsung menarik tangan Tao dengan kasar.

"Saem ini sakit" ronta Tao coba melepaskan genggaman tangan Kris.

"Diam atau aku akan mencium mu disini juga" ancam Kris.

Tao menurut.

Rupanya Kris membawa Tao ke gudang penyimpanan buku diperpustakaan.

"Katakan kenapa kau menghindar selama beberapa hari ini?"

Tao menunduk. Ia tidak berani menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

"Jawab guru mu ini Huang,"

Tao masih terdiam. Kris menangkup kedua pipi Tao dengan tangannya, membuat Tao kini menatapnya.

"Kau menangis?"ujar Kris melunak.

"Hiks..."

satu isakan keluar dari bibir Tao.

"Hey Tao, kenapa kau menangis? Maaf kalau aku sudah membuatmu ketakutan" kata Kris berusaha menenangkan Tao.

"Hiks... aku menyukai Kris saem, tapi ternyata Kris saem memiliki hubungan dengan Yixing Ge.." jawab Tao disela isakannya.

Giliran Kris yang terdiam.

"Kau, menyukai ku Tao?"

Tao mengelap air matanya lalu mengangguk.

"Aku menyukai Saem.."

"Syukurlah. Ku kira hanya aku yang menyukai mu, Tao"

Kris langsung memeluk Tao.

"Tunggu. Saem menyukai ku?!"

"Tentu saja aku menyukai mu. Sudah sejak lama aku menyukai mu, Tao. Tapi status kita sebagai guru dan murid menghalangi"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Yixing Ge?"

"Yixing? Zhang Yixing? Kau mengira aku ada hubungan dengannya?"

Tao menganggukan kepalanya.

"Dia anak dari kakak perempuan ku. Ibunya mempercayakan Yixing padaku karena dia sendirian di Korea"

"Benarkah? Jadi Yixing Ge bukan kekasih Kris saem?" tanya Tao memastikan.

Kris tersenyum. "Dia bukan kekasih ku, Tao. Aku hanya menyukaimu saja"

Wajah Tao merona. "Jadi, saem selama ini melakukan itu karena menyukaiku?"

"Ada apa? Apa kau tidak menyukainya?"

Tao buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, bukan begitu. Hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja?"

"Ke—kenapa Saem tidak pernah memasukkan milik Saem?"

Tao yakin sekarang wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Karena belum waktunya, Tao. Aku akan melakukannya saat kau benar-benar siap" jawab Kris.

Kris menatap jam tangannya. Rupanya sudah hampir jam makan malam.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kita pulang, Gege mu pasti khawatir sekali"

Kris menggandeng tangan Tao dengan lembut. Saat keluar dari gudang, lampu perpustakaan sudah gelap. Rupanya pertugas perpustakaan sudah lama pulang.

"Apa kau membawa ponselmu, Tao?" tanya Kris.

"Tidak. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kita berdua terkunci disini. Sekolah pasti sudah sepi" ujar Kris.

"Lalu, bagaimana kita pulang? Apa saem juga tidak membawa ponsel?"

Tao sedikit panik.

"Ponsel ku ada diatas meja kerja ku"

 **...**

"Mpphh...Aaahh..."

Sejak 10 menit yang lalu Kris sibuk berciuman dengan Tao. Keduanya sudah ditutupi dengan nafsu. Udara dingin perpustakaan kini berubah menjadi panas.

"Shaeemm~"

"Gege. Saat kita hanya berdua, panggil Gege"

"Uhhh~ Ghee~"

Kris mengulum bibir bawah Tao. Tangannya melepas kancing seragam Tao dengan cekatan. Ia meremas dan memilin nipple Tao.

Tao pun tak mau tinggal diam. Tangannya mengelus pelan penis Kris yang masih lemas. Kris mengerang nikmat disela ciuman mereka.

Pakaian yang menutupi keduanya kini teronggok dilantai perpustakaan. Kris menyingkirkan tumpukan buku yang berada diatas meja. Ia membaringkan Tao pelan. Tao memalingkan wajahnya karena Kris terus saja menatapnya.

"Lihat kemari, sayang~"

Kris membuka lebar kedua kaki Tao. Penis dan lubang ketat milik Tao terlihat dengan jelas.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan Tao~"

"Ngghh~Ge..Ghe~"

Kris mulai mengulum penis Tao. Penis kecil itu masuk seluruhnya kedalam mulut Kris. Tao menutup matanya, merasakan nikmat yang tak terkira dari hasil 'pekerjaan' Kris.

Croot...

Cairan putih kental keluar dari lubang penis Tao.

"Apa aku boleh memasukkannya, Tao?"

Penis milik Kris sudah berdiri sangat tegak. Tao bisa melihat betapa kerasnya penis itu sekarang.

Tao mengangguk. Kris mengocok penisnya sebentar, ia mulai mengarahkan penisnya ke lubang milik Tao.

"Ngghhh~sakit...Ge..."

"Tahan sebentar sayang..."

Kepala penis Kris mulai masuk. Kris menatap wajah Tao yang menahan sakit. Ia mencium Tao untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang Tao rasakan.

"Aaaahhhh~"

Seluruh penis Kris akhirnya masuk.

"Nnghhh~ Tao~"

Kris semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya. Suara meja yang berderit menjadi latar kegiatan panas antara guru dan murid itu.

Meja, kursi bahkan jendela menjadi saksi bisu acara bercinta Kris dan Tao.

"Aaaahhh~Geghee~~Terusshh~Nggghh~"

Kris menyetubuhi Tao dari belakang. Tangannya meremas bongkahan pantat Tao yang kenyal.

"Ssshhhh~Nikmat sayanggg~Aaaahhh~"

Crott..

Entah sudah berapa kali Tao orgasme. Tubuhnya sudah sangat letih sekarang, namun Kris masih saja menyodokknya.

"Akhu..Lelah Ghe~"

"Sebentar...Lagi baby~"

Tao sengaja mengetatkan lubangnya agar Kris cepat orgasme.

"Oh Shit. Lubangmu sayang~ Sempit~Aaahhh~"

Cairan Kris menyembur dan memenuhi lubang Tao. Kris mengeluarkan penisnya yang mulai melemas.

Dengan penuh kelembutan, Kris membersihkan cairannya yang mengalir keluar dari lubang Tao. Ia menatap Tao yang menutup matanya, Tao tertidur. Tak ingin Tao sakit, Kris memakaikan pakaian seragam milik Tao. Ia juga membersihkan sisa-sisa kegiatan mereka yang tercecer dimana-mana.

"Tao? Kau didalam?"

Ada suara Luhan dari balik pintu perpustakaan.

Tao yang mendengar suara Gege nya langsung terbangun.

"Lu Ge?!"

"Tao? Syukurlah kau ternyata disini. Ku kira kau menghilang" kata Luhan.

"Tunggu sebentar Tao, Sehun sedang mengambilkan kunci"

Tak sampai 20 menit pintu perpustakaan terbuka. Tao langsung memeluk Luhan.

"Kau bersama Kris Saem, Tao? Dan kenapa kau terlihat berantakan seperti ini?" tanya Luhan curiga.

"Kalian habis bercinta?" ucap Sehun langsung.

"APA?!" teriak Luhan.

 **END**

 **Pokoknya ditunggu review dari kisanak sekalian. Ini FF penuh dosa yang dipersembahkan untuk event #CagarBudayaKT.**

 **Sampai jumpa di FF penuh dosa lainnya.**

 **Salam Sosis jumbo dicampur mayones.**


End file.
